Cheer Cheer tennis
by SetsunaKihei
Summary: Amamiya Airi, a tomboyish girl Ryoma's cousin and rival live in his house while she is Japan and she entered Hyoutei and wanted join the cheerleading club since she can do sports and practice to be a 'girl' and the same time. What will come up when she met the school's king and find out that he is also Ryoma's rival? Atobe OC. I'm so not good in writting summary
1. Prologue

A girl with brown coat with the darker coloured skirt stretched herself once she got out of her house or should it be said, her uncle's house to be precised.

"Airi-chan, that act is not proper for a lady you know. You won't get yourself a boyfriend if you always act like this." said a woman with long dark blue hair.

"Oh come on, Nanako nee-san, I'm not in the age to find romance anyway, though I kinda like to look at good looking guys. At least someone other than Ryoma-kun. Too bad he's in America right now. I would love to have a match with him again." said a girl with Ruby coloured eyes, match with her highlights on her ambered colored hair. Of course it's not dyed since she hates doing a hair makeover that has anything to do with chemicals and mess up her hair. Why? because her mother who is in heaven right now loves it as it is. She never even done a hair cut. She always ties her hair in braided bun-style to hide the highlights so that no one will questioned her on it. She even where a thick glasses to hide her eyes colour. Kinda look like a nerd eh.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Both of your levels are kind of the same and none of you wanted to loose. In the end, the game always never end or ends up in a tie cause the match always lasted in a long, long time." Nanako protested.

"By the way, why did you want to go to Hyoutei?" Seishun is much nearer you know.

"Ryoma-kun is my rival. So I have to go to a school that rivals his school." said Airi.

"Adventured as always." Nanako asked. "Airi-chan, I know that you're not my sister and my relationship with you is quite distanced even though we are related by blood. However feel free to talk to me if you have any problems. I know that since you are little until now, you never really has any girl friends since you're a bit too, boy like though you have a long hair. And you don't eat how guys eat but as much as they do which I'm suprised that you still has a good figure."

"Don't worry, I kinda already took a lesson on 'how to be a girl' so I think would be fine. And I was thinking to join a cheerleader club. This way, I can 'be a girl' while doing sports. I can't wait to go to school.


	2. First day of school

Airi goes to school with roller skate while listening to her ipod. While she is on her way, she manege to do a few roller skate tricks, flips, spiral and some other simple tricks. Then whem she almost arrived,

"It's time for the grand finale!" then she made a far jump upwards and done a triple axel and landed right infront of the school gate.

"I finally arrived." As she wanted to go in,"Eh, why is there a lot of person here?"

"Hey you! This path is the path that Atobe-sama would walk. Stand aside!." said a voice.

"Atobe-sama?"

"That's right, you better not trying to flirt with him!" said another voice.

"Come on! Stand aside! Atobe-sama is going to arrive soon."

"Fine..." and Airi went to the side.

'Who is this Atobe-sama and why are these people make a fuss out of it?' Airi thought.

"KYAAA! it's Atobe-sama!" said a voice and everyone was screaming like fans in a concert.

A black limo arrives and two person came out.

'Wow, a good looking guy. And a rich one too. No wonder they made such a fuss about it.' Airi thought when he saw a guy with silver purplish hair with a mole under his right eye with a dark skinned guy behind him.

"Be awed by ore-sama's prowess." He said while flipping his hair.

"KYAAAA!" The fangirls screamed.

'Hmm, this is an interesting start. Well, out of here.' Airi roller blades away.

-x-

"Okay class, we have a new student today. Please come in." said Kumai-sensei, the homeroom teacher.

Airi entered and face the class.

"Nice to meet you. my name is Amamiya Airi. Please to meet you." Airi greets with an innocent smile after she gave a bow.

"Ah, I aspect too much..."

"What a thick glasses,"

"She has no sex appeal,"

"So unattractive...,"

Comments by comments came to her which made her slightly fired up.

'Calm down Airi, don't loose yourself. You want to be a proper lady right? So, bear with them.'

Airi again give an innocent smile and said, " I'm looking forward to be friend with you." And that word made everyone silent and felt guilty at the same time.

Then the teacher ask her to take a seat.

'Looks like my girly act worked. I never knew that it felt a bit disturbing...ugh.'

-x-

Class have ended. As she planned, she looked for the cheer leading club since she have to sign up in a club soon.

She went here and there until she spotted the tennis court. A group of boys practicing swinging, doing some running and having practice match. Then he spotted the so called 'Atobe-sama'.

'Hmm, interesting. He play tennis too. Oh, there's no fan girls here, I wonder why?' she thought as she went near the bleacher.

Then she saw someone with wearing a jersey sleeping.

'What a cute looking guy.'

The guy suddenly sits up. He yawned and looked at Airi.

"Aaaah! You!" He screamed. His voice is so loud that the whole court herd him. Everyone looked at them.

"You were really great this morning! Your roller bladding tricks are the best! Especially the triple axle. It was really great, super great..."

He keep on repeating the word 'great' again and again.

"Umm, I'm really sorry but I have no idea of what talking about. I never ride a roller blade before. I think it's scary." Airi said innocently.

"Eeeh, no, I'm sure that you're the one that," before he's done talking Airi gave him a chocolate bar and patted his head like a mother patted her son.

"You're cute. Let's keep that a secret between us." Airi whispered to him.

"He grinned widely and eat the chocolates.

Airi took a seat beside him. The club members has continued their practice again.

"Ore wa Jiro-desu. Akutagawa Jiro. You are?" said Jiro white eating.

"Amamiya Airi."

"You're here to watch Atobe?"

"Sort of. Say, what kind of player is he?"

"Oh, his tennis is really really great. I really have fun when I play him. No one have ever defeat him. Even Tezuka-san."

"Tezuka?"

"That's right, no wait, there is one great person who have defeated him. However, their points are not that far. It was 7-6 with 119-117 points."

"Wow, sounds like a good rival. Who is the guy?"

"Well, I think it was Echizen Ryoma."

Silence.

"Amamiya-san?" Jiro looked at Airi since she didn't reply.

Then he flinch.

Airi is covered dark aura around her.

"Echizen Ryoma? You're saying that this guy is Echizen Ryoma's rival?" The aura's getting wider.

Jiro getting scared.

The aura become firey.

"The only rival for Ryoma-kun is none other than me! If there any other, I swear that I'll crush that person into pieces!" she shouted.

Jiro become even more scared.

Then the attention got back to her.

She relies that she's attracting the people around the court.

'Darn, I suppose to act politely.'

"So, Akutagawa-kun, what do think of my acting skill?" She said with a smile to cover up her act just now.

"Oh that was an act. I'm really surprised. I got scared for real. You're really good!"

"Arigatou Akutagawa-kun. He hhe." Airi laughed slightly. 'That was close.'

"By the way, do you know where is the cheer leading club?"

-x-

Atobe goes to the bleacher. He looks like he is searching for someone. And he finally found that person.

"Jiro, wake up."

"Ah, Atobe?" Jiro said sleepily.

"Practice almost end."

"Oh, I didn't relies." He yawned.

"By the way, who is that nerdy girl you were talking to just now? Ore-sama demands to know."

"Oh, Amamiya-san? I guess she is one of your fans since she's here to watch you. She's our kouhai and just got here today." Jiro yawn again.

"Fan? I see. Looks like ore-sama is too attractive that even new student fall for ore-sama. What were you two talking about?"

"Ah well..."

_Lets keep this just between us okay?_

"I forgot.. hhe he."

"I see..." Atobe responded feeling suspicious.


	3. Ruby Coloured Eyes

Airi followed the direction that Jiro just showed.

'Ah, it's here.'

Airi walks in, and see the inside. Everyone is practicing. One person is monitoring and the others are following her orders. Airi was amazed by their practice. Their performance is beautiful, graceful yet strong at the same time.

'Cool... I thought cheerleaders are only girls who hop around with short skirts but this is awesome.' Airi thought with amusement.

"What business do you have here?" said voice which startled Airi.

"Is this the cheer leading club?" Airi answered her with a question.

"Yes, it is. I'm the captain here. My name is Renjou Yuuko."

"The performance is so cool." Airi said excitedly.

"Well thank you."

"And what business do you have here again?"

"I want to join this club!"

Everything went silence for a while.

Then room is filled with laughter.

"You want to join this club? You should look at yourself in the mirror first." said a voice.

"That's right. If someone like you join our team it'll be a bad reputation on us." said another voice.

Insults by insults fill in the room and make it a bit noisy until the captain gave her team a glare of warning.

"Stop slacking off and get back to practice!" shouted the captain and the girls do what they are ordered to.

"Seriously? I thought someone like you would only want to stick with books." The captain answered Airi.

"I see, alright. I guess my looks are not qualifying me to join this club." Airi said with a light smile

The captain flinched.

"I'll look for another club then...," Airi wanted to walk away.

"Wait," the captain stop her.

"Your word just now is like an insult to me. Being a cheer leader has nothing to do with looks. Is all about how we support a team so we can be one of their strength. So, in another word, as long as you got the ability to support others, you are qualified to be one. And by supporting, not just by shouting 'you can do it,' but you have to show that even we are strong, that's why we do all the stunts while keep smiling. So, if you want to join this club, you just have to prove that you have that kind of ability. Can you do that now?" The captain gave Airi a challenge.

"I'll do it."

-x-

Airi roller skating on her way back. She's happy that she made into the team and made those who insulted her speechless. However, she is not that happy since she finds out something that bothers her very much.

'The only rival for Echizen Ryoma is me. I'll definitely crush the ones that try to get reach of him. I definitely will.'

At the exact time of what Airi thought, Atobe who is on his way back inside the limo looked outside, suddenly have a funny thought.

A stoic brunette wearing glasses who is reading his book felt the same as Atobe.

Another brunette who always close his eyes suddenly showed his ocean coloured eyes feeling the same thought.

Another stoic person who is watching his team swinging his racket looked at the sky also feeling a funny thought. Then he looked as his blunette friend also looking at the sky with the same feeling. "I think something interesting will happen soon, don't you think so Sanada?" said the blunette.

The stoic person just kept silence.

An energetic red headed boy who is running happily to his home suddenly stopped.

"Naya, I feel weird." said the red headed boy.

-x-

"Tadaima." Shouted Airi.

"Okaeri, Airi-chan. How's school." Nanako asked.

"Great. I made into the cheer leading club. I'm so excited. I can't wait to start practicing." Airi said happily.

"Nanako nee-san, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back before dinner okay." Airi went to her room for a change. As aspected of a tomboyish girl. Baggy trousers, jacket with hoods and she his her long hair inside it and a sport shoe. She took her tennis equipment and went out.

-x-

"Street tennis, street tennis,... ah found it." Airi went to the court hoping for a self practice until she saw four figures standing there. Two of them are rallying while the other one probably is the referee and the other one just watching them.

'Hey, isn't that the so called Atobe-sama? What's he doing here?' Airi thought. Right now, he is rallying with someone who looked quite stoic and he is a wearing a cap.

The ball landed on Atobe's court.

"Game, Sanada, 5 games all. Said the effeminate looking guy with blue slightly wavy hair."

'Wow, a beautiful looking guy. I thought that I would find this much of them. I found three just today. That stoic guy is not half bad. Perhaps he is always so serious that he looked like an old guy.' Airi thought.

"Now who would you be?" Airi startled. The four guys is now looking at her.

"I'm looking for someone to practice with. Mind one of you be my guest?" Airi answered.

"Gomen, boya, right now we're a bit busy." said the blunnete.

"It's okay Yukimura, Kabaji could be his practice pal. Na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji answered.

Kabaji walked towards Airi.

"Let's have a match then, Kabaji-san."

Airi and Kabaji went to the court beside the court where Atobe and Sanada is rallying.

"Now lets start." Airi began to serve.

-x-

After 10 minutes, Atobe and Sanada stopped rallying. "Game, Sanada 6-6. Looks like this match is a tie." Shouted Yukimura.

"That was a good game Sanada. Kabaji, lets go." said Atobe. Kabaji didn't respond.

"Kabaji," Atobe called and looked at him at the same time. Atobe widen his eyes when Kabaji approached him. He panted hardly. His body is soaked with sweat. "Forgive me, I lost." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"He is too strong for me. Our game ended a few minutes ago. He even."

Atobe wanted to face the person who defeated Kabaji in less then ten minutes but he's long gone.

"Quite a mysterious person don't you think, Atobe?" said Yukimura.

"Tarundoru!"

"Ore-sama will personally face him when we meet again. Kabaji, his name?"

"I don't know."

"The only think that I memorize is the ruby coloured eyes. Quite rare for a Japanese." Yukimura said.

"Ruby coloured eyes ahn. Enough for finding him."

-x-

"Tadaima."

Airi went into her room. Nanako said that dinner is almost ready. So, Airi checked her e-mail. Before, she sent to Ryoma about his rival here. She's going to check weather if there's any reply. And the e-mail has already been replied.

Ryoma had sent her a few pictures.

After she looked at them one by one,

"Why does your rival all are good looking? And I never thought that there would be a lot of them. And, those three whom I met just now are included. Well, for now, I have to put aside my crushing plan. I still have to practice to be a girl. However, I'll keep my words. I'll face them one day."


	4. Ice Breaking

Airi goes to school early. This time, she didn't go roller skating but walking... actually no, she's running, very fast. She has class duties and morning practice after that. She decides not to roller skate since she has been busted before. But walking is not the right choice to do now. She run and run until she have to cross a main road. The lights are red but she didn't notice and keep running at the same time, a car approached at quite a high speed. Airi suddenly relies the car sudden approach. It seem that the driver of the car got panicked and didn't know what to do. However, Airi took her action first. Since she's in a running state, she made a high jump and while she's in the air she flip herself so she could increase her time in the air and three second after that, she landed on the other side of the road.

The people who were panicked and shocked at the surrounding area at first amazed by her action and they gave Airi an applause. Airi turned around to see the car that almost hit her. It seem that the car had stop. It wasn't actually a car, it's a limo. She gave a bow as a sign of an apology. Then she continued running.

Meanwhile at the back seat of the car,

"Kabaji, that's our school's uniform right?"

"Osu."

-x-

"Amamiya-san, you looked like you're just finished a marathon." said Yuuko.

"Well, more or less hehe." Airi answered.

"Well, actually, there won't be any practice after school, however, we need you to come here. Do you mind?"

"I'm okay with it."

"Okay then. So everyone, let's begin with a few warm ups."

-x-

Practice has ended and Airi went to her class.

"Hey do you hear, Atobe-sama has announce that he is looking for a girl." A girl in her class talking to her friends but Airi could hear them clearly.

"Eh! Is he looking for a girlfriend? No way!" one of the girl friend respond.

"No! Actually, he said that the car that he is riding in almost hit a student of ours."

Airi widen her eyes at that statement.

"However, that girl manage to dodge the situation and save herself."

"Wow, really." her friend responded.

"So today at lunch break, he wanted the spoken girl to meet him. I wanna go."

"Eh, but you're not the gir-

"Oh come on we could make up stories. It would be great to be near Atobe-sama."

"You're right. I wanna give a try."

"Me too."

The girls kept on squirming.

'I think it's best if I'm not involve in this.' Airi thought.

The homeroom teacher entered the class and everyone went to their seat.

-x-

Lunch Break

Airi took her bento and goes out of her class. She plan to eat on the rooftop.

"Ah, Amamiya!" A voice called her.

Airi looked around to search for the person who calls for her. Then she saw a girl with dark green hair and which length to the initial part of her shoulder waving at her. That girl then went near her.

"Let's have lunch with us. We're going to the rooftop." said the girl.

"Um, you are..." Airi asked.

"You're so mean. I'm a member in the cheerleading club! The club only have eight members including you and you don't even recognize me."

"Sorry, you know I'm kinda new here." Airi answered.

The girl sigh. "Alright, I forgive you. I introduce myself when we get to the rooftop. The other's are there to."

So both of them went for the rooftop.

On their way,

"What's with the long line?" Airi asked when she saw a very, very long line of girls.

"They're probably lining up for 'that'."

"That?"

"Didn't you hear? Atobe-senpai wants to meet the girl who his driver almost hit this morning."

Airi widen her eyes of the statement and at the same time flash backing of what have happened to her this morning.

"But it seem that the other girls are taking advantage of the situation."

'Yup. Not getting involve in this is certainly a brilliant idea.' Airi thought.

After a while, they reach the rooftop.

"Ah Midori, you're here!" a girl with curly blond hair tied in pigtail shouted when we arrive.

"Ah, new member-san is also here!" another girl shouted with short brown hair.

"We thought that you wanted to be one of the 'Cinderella' candidate." said a girl light purple coloured hair tied in single pigtail.

"Cinderella? Ah, the almost been to accident girl candidate am I right?" Airi asked.

"Yes you are right." Everyone there answered together then they giggled. Airi join in the giggling.

"Saa minna, since everyone here, let's have our lunch." said Yuuko.

"So, let's introduce our self properly to Amamiya-san. I will start. I might already introduce myself but I'll do it formally this time. My name is Renjou Yuuko. I'm a senior here. As you see I'm the team's captain." said Yuuka. The girl has long ocean blue coloured hair.

"I'm the team's vice-captain. Ijiwara Noriko. I'm also a senior." said a girl with a long braided style hair and she's wearing glasses.

"My name is Takahashi Midori. I'm a sophomore."

"Tsukihana Tsubomi-desu. I'm also a sophomore." a girl with a hot pink long hair tied in pony tail said.

"I'm Suzuki Rhyme. Also a sophomore." said the the girl with curly blond hair tied in pigtail.

"Miyama Haruka desu. Also in sophomore year." said the girl with the short brown hair.

"I'm Azuma Erika. Also a sophomore." said a girl with silver hair tied in double bun style.

"My name is Amamiya Airi. Yoroshiku."

"Nee, can we call you Airi-chan?" asked Erika.

"We all here called each other by our first name. So, why don't you do the same." said Haruka.

"Alright." Airi answered.

"Looks like the first part of the ice breaking is cleared." Yuuko said.

"Ice breaking?"Airi asked.

"You know, the other word of 'getting to know each other'.

"I see."

"Oh and Airi-chan, sorry for mocking you about your looks the other day." Haruka suddenly stated.

"Eh, gomen-nee. We were kinda thought that you were joking that time. Furthermore, well you know, we thought that someone like you would only stick with books." Midori said.

"That's right. I guess we really must not judge a book by it's cover. We were speechless when we watch your performance." Erika said.

"It's okay, I forgot about it already." Airi said.

And they continue chatting happily.


End file.
